Finding the Insane
by Mari Lynn the Echidna
Summary: A week before the heroes go on a adventure to stop Dr. Eggman and his new partner from taking over Mobius, Sonic kisses Sally and breaks Amy's heart. When Knuckles, Sonic, Tails, Lexi, Mighty and Sally goes on the adventure Sonic is shocked to see that Amy has found someone else in her life and becomes jealous. Mighty falls in love with a female villain who doesn't like him back.
1. Amy gets over Sonic

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they belong to Sega. But I do own Mari Lynn and Lexi is Lexi Chick 08's character so please enjoy!**

It was a beautiful day a Station Square, there was no trouble between Dr. Eggman and Sonic….. Speaking of Sonic where is he? Oh that's right he was wasting his time getting chased by Amy once again. She chased him around town nonstop, making Sonic wonder how she didn't became tired an hour ago.

"Sonikku! Come back I need to tell you something!" She shouted, still running with her best speed.

"_Will she give up already, she knows that I have to deal with this every time I see her, when will she get it in her head that I don't like her" _Sonic thought.

His eyes widened as he grew a smile, knowing the perfect plan.

He turned around and ran past Amy, making her chase after him more. He ran towards Tails and Sally's location as the two saw him coming from far.

"Is that Sonic?" Tails questioned

"I think so" Sally answered

Sonic finally reached the two and grabbed Sally's arm.

"Sally, we have to do something quick!" Sonic yelled, hopping up and down quickly

Sally gave him a weird look.

"Why, is it about Amy again" She sighed. "Just keep running until she gets tired"

"Sally, I'm tired of dealing with this everyday, I want to end it once and for all right now" He told

"What are you talking about?" Sally questioned, tilting her head to the right.

Sonic yanked her closer and pulled her into a kiss, as Sally closed her eyes and decided to enjoy it.

Amy stopped running and stood there in shock, there it was her worst fear. Her eyes watered as she continued to watch the two making out.

Sonic finally pulled away from the kiss and glanced at Amy, who grew a frown on her face. He walked over to Amy and put an arm on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Amy, you see I don't love-"

Amy slapped him across the face, as Sally and Tails gasped.

"How could you Sonic, how could you break my heart and hurt my feelings just for Sally!" Amy shouted with tears running down her face.

"Amy, Sonic kissed me because-"

"Shut up Sally! How could you hurt my feelings, I thought we were friends but now it looks like were not! Goodbye Sonic, I never want to see you again!" Amy shouted

Amy ran off as Sonic wiped his forehead and sighed.

"Finally, it's over" He sighed

"You're cruel Sonic, how could you break Amy's heart" Tails told with a dirty look.

He walked away, leaving Sonic and Sally alone.

Amy continued to run to her house. Tears stained her cheeks, she felt her heart break the moment she saw them kissing. She felt like no one loved her no more, she just needed to get away from Sonic, forever.

As soon as she got into her house, she threw a picture of Sonic on the floor, smashing the glass frame into pieces. She went into a huge rampage, as she went everywhere in the house, destroying everything that was based on Sonic. She tore off the poster on her wall and threw it on the ground. After everything was destroyed she put them all together in a huge pile and poured gasoline on it. She lit a match and threw it into the pile, watching everything about Sonic burn in the flames. She smiled happy to see herself get over Sonic in years.

"I should have gotten over Sonic years ago" She had her eyes focused on the burning pile. "Who needs Sonic anyways, I could start a new life starting right now" She told to herself.

She sat in a nearby chair, continuing to watch her junk burn up in huge flames.

Mighty and Lexi gathered up with Tails, Knuckles, Sonic, and Sally. Lexi looked concerned when she saw Amy wasn't there.

"Hey, where's Amy?" She questioned

Everyone looked around, barely noticing that Amy was even there.

"We haven't seen her since earlier today" Sally told with a worried look.

"She's probably at home playing with her dolls of Sonic" Knuckles joked with a chuckle.

"How was that funny?" Mighty questioned

"We have bigger problems to deal with!" Sonic yelled

Lexi and Tails gave him a dirty look.

"What do you mean bigger problems, she's probably missing and you don't care!" Tails yelled

Sonic just stood there, giving him a blank stare.

"I'm going to go look for her" Lexi told

She ran away from the group, as the rest decided to follow. They ran to Amy's house and knocked on the door. No one answered, as Sonic grew a weird feeling.

"Maybe she's not home" Sonic told

Knuckles punched the door down as everyone walked in and looked in shock. The house was silent and it was quite a mess. The furniture was torn open, things were thrown everywhere, the table was flipped over, and the TV was knocked onto the floor. They walked upstairs and into her bedroom, which was also a mess. The curtains were dancing to the wind, as they saw the window was wide open.

"She ran away" Tails uttered

"we still have to look for her" Sally told

Everyone left the house as they continued their search. Little did they know, Amy was somewhere better and far away from Sonic.

**What do you think happened to Amy? Where did she go? Find out on the upcoming chapter 2.**


	2. A Chance for Love

Amy ran through the forest, pushing the tall grass out of her way. She was thinking about the meeting that she was supposed to be at. She wondered if anyone was worried about her. She scoffed as she tried to get farther into the forest; she never wanted Sonic to find her. When she pushed the tall grass out of her way she gasped.

It was large grassy field, with a brick pathway leading to a house that was by the ocean. She smiled as she continued running across the field. She felt like she was going to run out of breath, she didn't stop running until she reached the house. She panted heavily as she weakly knocked on the door. As soon as the door opened she fell face down and blacked out, unable to see the owner of the house.

Sonic and the team continued looking all over town for Amy, but there was no luck. Sonic walked up to a red echidna woman with hot pink curly hair that was in a long ponytail to her thighs. She wore a white shoulder less blouse with ruffles in the middle, light pink jeans, and white high heels.

"Excuse me lady?" Sonic asked

The woman turned around as she gave Sonic a smile. Sonic nervously looked into her light blue eyes.

"What do you want?" She questioned with a soft voice

"Have you seen this pink hedgehog anywhere?" He questioned

He handed her a picture of Amy smiling as the woman looked closer. She narrowed her eyes and arched an eyebrow as she glanced at Sonic.

"I think I saw her running towards the forest when I was walking earlier" The woman told

Sonic nodded his head as she gave him back the picture.

"Thank you lady" He thanked as he quickly ran off.

She watched the group follow him as she deviously smirks.

Amy finally wakes up as she saw a blurry vision of black figure. When her vision cleared up she was shocked to see who it was.

"Shadow, you live here?" Amy gasped

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" Shadow questioned

"I wanted to get away from Sonic" She told with a scoff

Shadow gave a questioned look.

"Why do you want to get away from Sonic, I thought you had this huge crush on him?" Shadow asked

She grew an angry look as she looked away from him.

"I'm done with Sonic, he kissed Sally in front of me on purpose" Amy told as she rolled her eyes.

Shadow's eyes widened when he heard that Sonic did that.

"He really did that?" he asked

Amy nodded her head as she smiled, shocked to see that Shadow actually cared.

"So, can I stay here for a few days?" Amy asked

"Sure, but I guarantee that Sonic won't find you here" He told in a serious tone

"That's what I need" Amy sighed

"Do you want coffee; I just made some while you blacked out?" Shadow asked

Amy nodded her head as she watched him walk into the kitchen.

Sonic and the group ran through the forest not even close to the exit.

"Hey, that woman seemed a bit weird" Knuckles told

"How, I didn't see anything wrong with her" Sally questioned

"I think I saw her before" Knuckles mused, not sure if he remembered it.

"What do you expect from her, she told helped us find Amy" Lexi scoffed.

"Yeah, and besides that she looked cute to me" Sonic told with a smile.

He felt a smack in the back of the head as he groaned and rubbed it.

"I think you have issues Sonic" Mighty told, nodding his head.

"Whatever" Sonic murmured

Shadow and Amy sat at the table across from each other. Amy took a sip of her coffee, as she put down the cup and crossed her hands on the table.

"So, why do you live here?" Amy asked

Shadow glanced at her while reading the newspaper. He placed it on the table and gave her his attention.

"I wanted to live alone in peace" He told

"Why, you don't want to live with someone else?" She questioned

"I don't have anyone else to live with me" He told

"Well, you have someone now" She told

"Who is it?" Shadow questioned

"She's sitting in front of you"

"Wha-"

He was interrupted by her kiss. He blushed as he felt her tongue explore his mouth. He decided to kiss her back, as he yanked her arm. She fell onto the table knocking everything off. He went on top of her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They continued to passionately kiss until they both stopped for air. They heavily panted as they looked each other in the eyes.

"That was unexpected….." Amy told still gazing into his crimson eyes.

**Will Sonic find Amy? Will Shadow and Amy become a couple or will she continue to think about Sonic? Did that woman they met act kind of suspicious? Find out on chapter 3!**


	3. Trouble comes along

Sonic and the gang gasped as they faced the large grassy field with a pathway that leaded to a house that was across the field and by the ocean.

"I hope that's where Amy at" Sonic said as he ran ahead with his incredible speed.

"SONIC, WAIT UP!" Sally shouted as she ran after him

"Wait up you guys, not everyone run at incredible speed!" Knuckles yelled, following Sally.

Lexi, Tails, and Mighty looked at each other, and then ran along with the others.

Sonic made it to the house in seconds, obviously forgetting about the others. He turned around and saw the others finally made it a few minutes after him. Most of them panted heavily while Mighty and Tails sat on the ground, and Knuckles was holding his knees.

"Did you forget about us Sonic?" Sally questioned, still panting heavily.

Sonic shrugged and faced the door, as he sighed and heavily knocked on the door. The door quickly flew open as an angry black and red hedgehog grabbed him by his neck.

"Don't you knock on my door like that!? What are you even here!?"

Sonic heavily sighed and looked down, "I came looking for Amy, is she here?"

"Why does it matter to you Sonic?" A familiar voice questioned

Shadow moved aside as they faced a pink hedgehog.

"Amy!" Sonic gasped

"Save it for later! How did you even find me?" Amy questioned putting her hands on her hips.

"Some echidna woman told us" Mighty told

Amy scoffed as she rolled her eyes, "Don't you see that I'm happy staying here with Shadow"

Sonic stared at the both of them and chuckled, "Come on, you don't want to stay with the faker"

"Yes I do! Matter of fact I have feelings for him now!"

Shadow's eyes widened when he heard that as he slightly blushed.

"You do?" He questioned

"So you and your girlfriend Sally could leave now!" Amy shouted as she wrapped her arms around Shadow's waist.

"Amy! We came here looking for you!" Lexi shouted

Knuckles heavily sighed as he threw his arms up, "We came here for nothing"

Amy nodded her head while Shadow smirked and held her tight.

"We ran around town for nothing!" Tails shouted

"Oh not for nothing" A feminine voice taunted

The group turned around to face that same echidna woman from earlier. She had her hands on her hips as gave them a devious smile.

"You're that same lady from the store" Knuckles gasped

She nodded her head as she said, "That's right Knuckles"

Knuckles eyes widened when he heard her say his name.

"How did you even find us?" Lexi questioned

The lady walked closer and looked into Lexi's eyes.

"I followed you guys, while you tried to find that pink hedgehog" She turned her back and giggled, "Sonic, don't you see that she doesn't want you anymore?"

Sonic clenched his teeth and balled up his fists.

"How do you even know about this? It's none of your business!"

She snickered as she turned to face Sonic with a smirk.

"You want to know hedgehog? I was watching you the whole time; I saw how you kissed Sally and broke her heart, you're a jerk Sonic!" She shouted

"I agree with you mysterious woman" Shadow told as he nodded his head.

She evilly snickered as she backed up and shouted, "Now since I have gotten all of you guys together, time to show everyone why I'm really here!"

She rose both of her arms as several tanks, armies of Dark Egg Legion troops holding guns, an army of Swat-bots, a helicopter, and an egg mobile came floating towards them. Everyone gasped as they the huge army of the Dark Egg Legion.

Sonic growled and held Sally back when he saw Eggman on his mobile approached him.

"Isn't it nice to see you again Sonic?" Dr. Eggman questioned

Sonic scoffed and looked away, "In your dreams Egg head"

Dr. Eggman turned and faced the echidna woman, "Show them everything Mari Lynn"

Mari Lynn tore apart her clothes, as it revealed her in a white and light pink short catsuit with a bow tied around her neck, a diamond studded belt buckle that spelled "M" and matching boots. She ripped of the ponytail holder and all of her hair fell to her thighs, as Mighty blushed.

_Who was that beautiful woman who was in front of his eyes? She looked so beautiful to him; he might have fallen in love with this female villain._

Mari Lynn smirked as she turned to face the lowering helicopter. The doors quickly opened as another echidna woman jumped out, holding a tied up light purple hedgehog over her shoulders. Lexi gasped as she realized who it was.

"Mom, I want you to cover for me" Mari Lynn told

The echidna woman in the black leather catsuit nodded, as Mari Lynn waved at them and went into the helicopter.

"Isn't it nice to see your mother again Lexi?" The woman questioned

Lexi clenched her fists and yelled, "YOU GIVE ME BACK MY MOM!"

The woman snickered and looked at her, "I'm afraid I can't do that"

The tied up hedgehog looked at her daughter with worry in her eyes, as Lexi heavily sighed.

"Sash is very excited to see you again, isn't that right?" The woman asked as she looked at the woman.

She muffled a few words, but it was difficult to understand what she was saying.

The heroes got prepared, as Shadow held on to Amy very tight, and Sonic held Sally behind him.

**So that woman was suspicious, what will happen to the heroes next? Will Shadow have feelings for Amy too? Find out on chapter 4!**


	4. The Adventure Begins

The heroes faced the Dark Egg Legion, as Lexi watched the woman smirk at her while holding her mother.

"Let her go now or else!" Lexi demanded

The woman snickered as she looked down at Lexi and said, "Aw, look at the little brat who came up to rescue her mother" She laughed and narrowed her eyes, "What are you going to do to me?"

Lexi felt the anger rise inside of her as she couldn't bear to see her mother like that. She clenched her teeth and balled up her fist, as Sally gasped.

"Lexi, don't do it!"

"Try to hold in your anger!" Sonic yelled

It was too late, Lexi tried to punch her in the stomach but she felt a hand grabbed her fist. She gasped when she saw it was Mari Lynn.

"Don't you dare lay a single finger on my mother!?" Mari Lynn shouted

She punched Lexi in the face, as Lexi fell on the ground and blacked out. Mari Lynn stood over her and gave her an evil smile.

"Lexi!" Tails yelled

He ran over to Lexi and helped her up as he angrily stared at Mari Lynn.

"Go ahead, take the little bitch" Mari Lynn ordered with a snicker

Tails held the unconscious Lexi in his arms as he carried her back with the others.

"So as we see, we will be leaving now come on Lien Da" Dr. Eggman told as he flew off.

The army of troops, Swatbots, and tanks all disappeared as Lien Da and Mari Lynn walked towards the helicopter.

"You're not going anywhere!" Sonic yelled

Sonic ran over to them and managed to punch Mari Lynn when he thought she was off guard, he was wrong. Mari Lynn quickly spun around and punched him in the face, as he fell on his hands and Sally gasped and ran over to him.

"Are you ok?" Sally asked

Sonic groaned as he wiped the blood from his nose, "Yeah I'm fine"

Knuckles charged at her, as she grinned and pulled out her whip. As he tried to punch her, she tried to whip him but he dodged it. He had a good grip on her hair as he heard her scream. He swings her around by her hair and threw her, as she screams and smashed into the side of the helicopter. She didn't seem to move at all, as Lien Da threw Sash into the helicopter and ran over to Mari Lynn. She carried her as she narrowed her eyes at Knuckles.

"You're going to regret hitting my daughter after I deal with you later" Lien Da scoffed

"I would be waiting for you for any moment" He told

She responded by putting up the middle finger and walking into the helicopter. Sonic and the others watched the helicopter flew off as Sally still held Sonic's hand.

"We have to stop them!" Amy shouted

Mighty punched Knuckles on the shoulder, as Knuckles yelled in pain and held his shoulder.

"What was that for!? I avenged Sonic and Lexi!" He shouted

Mighty scoffed and crossed his arms, "How dare you slam the woman into the helicopter like that, you should be ashamed!"

Everyone gave Mighty blank stares as Shadow grabbed Amy's arm and walked ahead of them.

"I'm going to stop Dr. Eggman and rescue Lexi's mother" Shadow told

"And if you guys are coming along then let's get going right now" Amy demanded

Shadow picked up Amy and carried her in his arms as she blushed. They ran off ahead as Sonic carried Sally and ran after them, Tails carried Lexi and flew into the air, and Mighty and Knuckles ran off to catch up with them.

**Meanwhile with Lien Da:**

Sash was thrown into a prison cell in the helicopter and Mari Lynn was lying in bed in the nursery room. Lien Da sat next to the bed, holding Mari Lynn's hand as she watched the doctor walk in.

"Will she be ok?" Lien Da questioned in a serious tone.

The doctor nodded his head and looked at the sleeping Mari Lynn as he answered, "yes, she will be up and ok in a few hours, she has no serious damage to her head"

"That's the good thing" Lien Da told

She looked at her daughter sleep as she stood up and stroked her hair.

"Stay here with her until she wakes up, I have something important to do" Lien Da ordered with an angry look.

"Yes ma'am Grandmaster"

She looked at her one last time before she walked out.

**Well chapter 4 is over and I haven't post a chapter in days. Chapter 5 will come very soon and for now please be patient!**


	5. Sonic Feels Regret?

**Hey sorry I didn't update any chapters for a while but that was because I had a problem with the internet connection and I didn't have internet for twelve days. Now since it finally came back I will now upload this chapter so enjoy!**

The heroes decided to take a short break after running for two hours straight. They set up a picnic underneath the shade of the tree while Mighty rested against the tree with his hands on the back of his head and his eyes closed. Sally chatted with Lexi and Amy while eating sandwiches and fruit while Sonic talked with Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow.

"Do you feel any better Lexi after that punch that made you unconscious for a while?" Amy asked while putting some ice wrapped in a napkin against her head.

Lexi winced when she felt the coldness of the ice but after a few seconds she got used to the coldness.

"My nose hurts still….. But I'm ok" Lexi told with a groan

Sally looked over at Sonic talking to Shadow, then she turned her attention to Amy and sighed, "Amy can I tell you something…"

Amy glanced at Sally while still putting the ice against Lexi's head and scoffed, "What Sally, what do you want to tell me?"

"Well I'm sorry about that incident about me kissing Sonic and making you run off like that…"

Amy smiled and shook her head, "No everything is ok, I feel better with Sonic not in my life"

Sally tilted her head slightly, "Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, plus Shadow seems like a better man so you could keep Sonic" Amy told as she turned around to face Lexi again.

Shadow looked over at Amy helping Lexi feel better and grew a small smirk, glad to see her safe. Sonic noticed him looking at Amy and told, "Was that a smirk on your face?"

Shadow quickly returned to his usual look, "No that was just a smirk for remembering Maria"

"Amy seems happy to be with you" Sonic told

Shadow looked at him and sat down on a rock, "Yeah… because you kissed Sally in front of her what do you expect?"

Sonic closed his eyes and scratched the back of his head, "That she would get over it"

Shadow's eyes widened as he noticed the way how Sonic said that, "Do you want her to go back to you?"

Sonic quickly shook his head, "No!" Shadow gave him a weird look as Sonic quickly noticed what he said," Not like that… Sure I want her to come back to be my friend, but she might not because she's hanging around you now!"

Shadow grew a devious smile, "You miss her don't you?"

Sonic started shaking like crazy as he stood up, "I have to go for a quick walk" He quickly ran off into another direction from where they were planning to go.

Sally noticed Sonic running off and was about to follow him until she felt a hand grab her arm. She turned to see that it was Shadow who grabbed her.

"Let him go.. He'll come back when were ready to leave" Shadow told

Sally nodded her head as she looked at the direction that he ran off to.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

Lien Da walked through the narrow hall as she stopped in front of a door. She quickly turned the knob as she walked in just to see Sash facing a corner while quietly sobbing. Lien Da grew a devious smirk as she walked into the room and closed the door behind her. Sash jumped up when she heard the door closed and turned to face Lien Da glaring at her while sitting on a chair with her legs crossed.

"Oh it's you…" Sash spoke in a low voice.

"Now since I finally have time to talk to my prisoner, what do you have to say for yourself?" Lien Da questioned

Sash looked at her at tears ran down her face. She quickly crawled over to her and held on to the bars, "Please can you let me go? I have to go check if my daughter is safe…."

Lien Da snickered as she continued to smirk at her, "I'm afraid I can't do that"

"Why.."

Lien Da removed the hair that were in her face and told, "I also have a daughter to check on! That doesn't give you any excuse to leave!"

"Please! You're being so repulsive!" Sash yelled out as tears continued to run down her face.

Lien Da's eyes widened as she clenched her teeth, "What did you just say?" She questioned through her clenched teeth.

"Please! Lexi can't go on an adventure on her own! You want my daughter to die!"  
Lien Da stood up from her chair and walked over to her, as Sash looked into her cold blue eyes.

"I don't care what you want, you're staying here until further notice, and too bad for Lexi for trying to punch me in the first place. I don't care what happens to her and I don't care about you either so you could beg all you want to but you're not going free. Now excuse me I have to check on my daughter after she injured herself"

As she turned around and walked towards the door she heard, "Is that all you care about yourself! You're just a cold ruthless bitch!"

Lien Da quickly turned around as she narrowed her eyes, "You want a bitch? I'll show you who could be a ruthless bitch, and when I'm done with you, you're gonna wish that this never happened to you"

She pulled out a long black whip from behind her whip and quickly walked towards the prison cell and held the whip tightly as Sash beginned to back up.

"Time to punish my prisoner for having a smart mouth" Lien Da taunted as she opened the cell door and walked towards her with a sly smile.

Sash felt her back hit the wall as she looked the wicked woman in the eyes. She saw Lien Da shadowing over her as she began shaking her violently while she looked at her rising up her whip. She continued trembling and she screamed…

**What will happen to Sash? Will Sonic and the gang make it on time to save the world? Find out on Chapter 6!**


	6. A Romantic Night in the Forest

**Still on Meanwhile:**

A few hours passed since Lien Da had left the room and worst of all she turned off the lights when she walked out the room, leaving her in the cold dark room. Sash was huddled in the corner, shaking while curled up as tears ran down her face. She had a clear memory of Lien Da's cold blue eyes staring down at her the moment before she proved that she would go hard on her. She quietly weeps as she looked down at her now tattered and ripped white dress. There was a huge scar on her right leg, which made it hard for her to walk. Her hair was in a mess and her head painfully ached since she remembered Lien Da yanking and holding her up by her hair and pushing her against the wall.

She continued to weep until she heard the door open and she quickly looked that direction, hoping that it wasn't Lien Da again. The lights turned on as she watched the figure walked in and closed the door. She shook violently when she looked at the person and crawled back little. It was a red echidna with light blue eyes and she held a small smirk on her face. She was wearing a white nightgown with white slippers and her long hot pink curly hair was in a ponytail to her thighs. She watched her walk closer as she crawled back more until her back hit the wall.

She held her arms around her knees and continued to shake, "Y-You stay away from me!" Sash cried out.

"Damn, Lien Da really fucked you up, didn't she?" The echidna asked.

Sash never liked it when someone cussed in front her, but now she didn't care since she said one earlier. She nodded her head as she watched the girl's smirk grew.

"I finally woke up an hour ago then Lien Da told me all about your smart mouth, I wouldn't talk back to her if I were you, she could be quite vicious when it comes to torturing her prisoners" She told as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I wish you would've told me before" Sash scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

She must have upset her because she dropped the plate of food that she was going to give her. Sash watched the plate shatter as she watched the echidna grew a devious smile and wagged her finger,

"So you're being a smart ass now? Then no food for you!" She snickered then looked down at Sash, "Then your ass could starve tonight, mom told me to give you something to eat after she was done with you, but I'll tell her that you were being a smart ass and that you didn't deserve any food"

She turned around and was about to walk out the room, until she stopped and looked back at her, "By the way I am Mari Lynn, you'll want to remember me 'cause you will be seeing me more often you little bitch" She turned off the lights and slammed the door.

Sash continued shaking as she heard her stomach growl. She wished that she didn't talk back to her. She whimpered and she began to cry again as she stared at the shattered plate with the ruined food.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Sonic and Friends:**

The heroes decided to camp out in the forest since they have been walking for hours. Sonic held Sally close to him as they slept in his blue tent. Shadow and Amy slept in a pink tent next to theirs, Knuckles slept while sleeping against the tree, Lexi and Tails decided to share a tent together, and Mighty slept on top of the tree.

Amy's eyes slowly opened and she looked down to see Shadow's arms wrapped around her. She blushed as she carefully removed his arms and put them to his side. She walked towards the exit and slowly unzipped the tent. She walked out and looked at the black and red hedgehog sleep peacefully before she zipped back the tent. She managed to sneak past Knuckles and run off into the woods. She looked around the peaceful forest and gasped at how beautiful it was. She continued to walk through the forest until her emerald eyes spotted a lake. She ran until she stood near the water, the lake was beautiful. It had clear blue water and it looked even more beautiful since the moon and the moonlight reflected on the water.

She decided to take a short night swim as she reached for the zipper behind her back and unzipped her dress. Her red dress dropped on the ground and so did her bra and panties. She dived into the water and swim underwater. The water was dark and the only light was the moonlight going through it. She swims towards the surface and gasped for air. She looked around until she spotted a waterfall and swims towards it. She went under it and let the water drench her completely.

Shadow woke up and his eyes widened when he saw that Amy was gone. He decided to look for her as he left the tent, sneaked past the sleeping Knuckles, and ran through the forest.

"Amy!" He called out her name.

He continued to search for her until he spotted the beautiful lake and he walked towards it. He saw a pink blur under the waterfall and he assumed it to be Amy. As he walked closer he looked at her clothes on the ground and blushed when he looked at her panties. His blush grew deeper as he imagined her naked. He held his forehead and got the perverted thoughts out of his head. He took off his shoes, gloves, and the rest of his clothes, revealing his perfect built body with a six pack. He dived into the water and swims towards Amy.

Amy suddenly spotted a figure swimming towards her as she backed up a little. She carefully watched the person com closer as she backed up more until her back hit something cold. She turned around and saw that she was blocked by a boulder. She got prepared as she watched it come closer, but she gasped and she was relieved to see it was just Shadow.

"Shadow, what are you doing here?" She questioned, but froze and blushed when she looked at his body.

He couldn't say a word but stare at her wet, naked body. He blushed in a deep red as he watched Amy pull him into a kiss again. As her tongue slide into his mouth, he kissed her back as his hands went down her back and he squeezed her butt. She muffled a moan as the two continued to kiss.

**Part two of that Shadamy scene will come on Chapter 7; I promise it will come soon!**


	7. It's Time my Rose

**Meanwhile:**

Sash eyes were now red and puffy from crying the whole time. Her stomach growled so loudly that it echoed through the room and down the hall. Everything went silent around an hour ago, so she assumed that everyone went to bed. She felt her right leg still ached in pain, as she tried her best to crawl around. Suddenly the door opened again, and she turned her attention to that. The light turned on as Sash covered her eyes, they were getting used to the dark. Once her vision turned back to normal she saw Mari Lynn with a tired look staring down at her with her hands on her hips. She let out a yawn and asked,

"Do you have to use the restroom or not?" Mari Lynn asked while stretching her arms.

Sash whimpered and answered in a low voice, "Yes"

Mari Lynn arched an eyebrow and leaned closer, "Speak a little louder I can't hear you"

Sash sighed and spoke louder, "Yes"

Mari Lynn scoffed and rolled her eyes as she took out the keys from her pocket. Sash's eyes lit up, as she knew this would be the perfect opportunity to escape. As Mari Lynn slowly put the key in, Sash noticed the way that she was staring at her. When the door opened, Sash quickly sprung at Mari Lynn and pushed her out the way, as she managed to get the keys from her and locked her in. Mari Lynn pulled at the bars and looked at Sash with a death stare,

"LET ME OUT!" She shouted showing sharp clenched canines.

Sash snickered and rolled her eyes, "Now the tables turned, I'll be leaving now and hopefully Sonic might rescue me, bye" She taunted before trying her best to speed walk.

"MA! LIEN DA THAT BITCH IS ESCAPING! HELP ME SHE LOCKED ME IN THE CELL AND SHE'S GETTING AWAY! MOM, HELP!" Mari Lynn screamed loudly, her voice echoed through the entire huge flying doom ship.

When Sash heard her scream, she saw a few lights turned on as she quickly limped through the hall. A few troops headed to the room and saw Mari Lynn behind the cell.

"She went that way" She told, pointing to the right.

They quickly nodded as they ran that same direction. As Sash tried her best to escape, she bumped into somewhere and fell on the ground. She quickly looked up to see Lien Da hovering over her, giving her a death stare like her daughter. Lien Da wore a tight blue tank top, with matching shorts, slippers and a scarf tied on her head with a knot on the front. She quickly grabbed Sash by her hair and carried her, looking her into the eyes.

"How dare you" Lien Da told with a serious tone, "You have the nerve to lock up my daughter you filthy bitch!" She slapped her hard across the face and dropped her on the ground.

Lien Da grabbed the key from her and dragged her on the floor to the room by her hair. Sash yelled and screamed in pain by how hard Lien Da pulled her hair. She started kicking and screaming, only to make Lien Da stop and turned to her. Lien Da kicked her in the head with a power kick, making Sash black out. Once she reached the room, she unlocked the cage and Mari Lynn ran to her and gripped Lien Da's arm. She threw Sash into the cage and locked it as Sash hit the wall and landed on the ground with a thud. Lien Da and Mari Lynn turned to a troop, as Lien Da smirked,

"Keep an eye out for this bitch, instead of having breakfast she'll have something far much worst" Lien Da commanded

The troop did a salute and nodded his head, "Yes Grandmaster Lien Da"

The two echidnas walked out of the room and slammed the door, leaving the troop with the unconscious Sash.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Sonic and Friends: Includes a lemon in this part!**

Shadow was now on top of Amy on the grass, as the two continued to make out. Amy had her arms wrapped around his neck while Shadow softly massaged her breast. Amy muffled a soft moan when she felt him pinching her nipples. Suddenly she felt something poke against her leg, as she looked down to see Shadows cock. She blushed and shuttered by looking at the size of it while they pulled away for air. Amy blushed deeper when he moved down to her lower region and positioned his self.

"Are you ready rose?" He questioned

Amy nodded and continued staring at his red ruby eyes, "Yes" She confidently told

"Are you sure about this, once I'm ready there will be pain"

Amy narrowed her eyes and told, "I don't care"

He nodded as he kissed her once again. Amy closed her eyes tight when she felt him slowly pushed himself into her womanhood. There was slightly pain, but Shadow calmed her down by softly kissing her neck. He moved in and out slowly, letting her get a chance to calm down before he continues. After the slow pushes he came to her virgin wall and knew that this was going to hurt her. He continued to kiss her lips deeply, as he pushed through it, breaking the wall. Amy's eyes shot open as she felt the pain shock through her body. Shadow saw her eyes become watery and a few tears being shed, as he quickly wiped them.

He continued kissing and softly nibbling on her neck, as Amy whimpered and tried to moan at the same time. Finally the pain has been replaced with pleasure, as Shadow began to move in and out faster. She wrapped her legs around Shadows waist as she began to moan loudly and scream in joy. Shadow held her arms behind her back and watched her breasts bounce up and down, licking his lips afterwards. There were moans and groans heard from the both of them. Amy never wanted this moment to end, but good things must come to an end.

"Amy, I'm coming!" Shadow panted loudly

"Me too Shadow! Let it out!" Amy yelled with a moan.

Afterwards, Shadow released his seed inside of her, as the pink hedgehog cried out in pleasure. He finally pulled out of her, having some cum slide out of her flower. The two panted as Shadow lay next to Amy, the two glared up at the stars.

"I love you Shadow"

"I love you too rose"

He held the sleeping hedgehog in his arms as he picked up their clothes and carried her back to the campsite.


	8. The First Time

**Meanwhile with Sonic and friends:**

It was finally morning and the heroes seemed to still be fast asleep, except Mighty. He decided to take a morning jog in the fields before heading back. The red armadillo made sure that he didn't wake anyone up and he climbed down the tree. He made sure Knuckles was still sleep, and that he didn't step on any twigs. Finally he ran off towards the distance, and he made sure he'll be back forty minutes later.

He ran through the green luscious fields and followed the path. He felt the cold air press against his skin, and it felt soothing. When he reached the hill he saw a figure jogging far ahead of him. He decided to catch up to that person. As he came closer he noticed it was none other than the girl he had a crush on, Mari Lynn. She wore a white shirt with light pink shorts and running shoes and light pink leg warmers and a white headband, her hair was in a ponytail. Mighty dreamily sighed and he caught up to her and jogged next to her.

"Good morning" He told.

She didn't seem to notice him and also told him, "Good morning".

"So how's it going, do your head still hurt after Knuckles threw you to the helicopter?" Mighty asked

"It still hurts a little- wait what!" She quickly glanced and stopped when she realized it was Mighty, "Oh it's you! Why don't you run off with your idiot friends before I tell my mom to capture you too!"

Mighty grabbed her arm and looked her in the eyes, "I'm not like the others, I actually felt bad when Knuckles threw you like that"

She groaned and snatched her arm away, "Don't you know I'm the one that caused all of this!?"

He smiled and told, "I know you're the villain, but I kind of like you…" He blushed while she widened her eyes.

"Wow…..really?" She questioned slightly blushing.

Mighty nodded and smiled, "Yeah I do".

She held out her arms and Mighty was about to hug her until he ended up being slapped across the face.

"You're such an idiot!" She shouted while Mighty rubbed his cheek.

"You could call me whatever you want Mari!" He told while coming closer to her.

"How do you even know my name? You're such a freak!" She shouted while backing up.

"Dr. Eggman shouted it out on the day we met you"

Mari Lynn pressed a button on her phone and quick seconds later the helicopter came, as she grabbed the ladder and told, "Stay away from me ok!"

The helicopter flew off into the sky as Mighty watched her climb in and dreamily sighed again, "I finally talked to her for the first time"

He decided to go back to join the others.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

Mari Lynn finally came back five minutes later, as she greeted Lien Da in the hallway.

"So how was your morning run?" Lien Da asked

Mari Lynn sighed and rolled her eyes, "One of the heroes tried to flirt with me"

"Which one?" Lien Da questioned.

"The armadillo, he has a crush on me! Gross!" Mari Lynn shouted, "He's totally not my type!"

Lien Da laughed and she covered her mouth with her hand. Then she smirked as she wrapped her arm on Mari Lynn's shoulder, "That's so cute, you too look like a cute couple!" Lien Da laughed and Mari Lynn's face turned red.

"Whatever! I think you and Dr. Eggman look like a cute couple" she walked off.

Lien Da continued to laugh until she noticed what she just said. Her eyes widened and she grew an angry look, "What did you just say!?" She then ran after her.


End file.
